A Terrible Car Ride
by Cocobunny201
Summary: Making out is gross! Unfortunately for Argit, he's been arrested by Gwen and Kevin, who are gross love-struck teens. Oneshot. I had to repost this because the previous version glitched out.


The green car sped along the country road. There was nothing but grass and bushes and the occasional tree for miles.

Argit scowled at them from the back seat of Kevin's car. He wriggled against the handcuffs, but they were fastened tight around his wrists. He sighed dramatically. Gwen and Kevin payed no attention to him. They knew it infuriated him.

"You guys suck, you know that?" He said. "I wasn't even doing anything!" Kevin and Gwen exchanged looks.

"Argit stop complaining. You know what you did." Gwen said. She was right of course, but Argit had the right to remain silent, anything he said could be used against him in the court of law, blah blah blah.

He scowled even harder at them. "Kevin, come on. You aren't innocent either. I know what this car is made of," he teased. Kevin rolled his eyes. He hadn't gotten into trouble with the plumbers yet, and he probably wasn't going to ever.

"Can it, Argit," Kevin said. Argit responded by flipping him off. Gwen laughed. "Oh, well now you've sure convinced us. Kevin, let's pull over and let Argit go!" She rolled her eyes. Her tone of voice changed to a more ominous tune. "You're staying right here and you know it."

"What, you two think you're real cops or something? You're two kids playing around with fancy badges you inherited. I'm not even going to jail until you hand me over to the real police! You two just-" Gwen bound his mouth with a spell.

Kevin pulled his car over to the side of the road. "Nice to have some peace and quiet for once." Argit tried to remove the spell keeping him quiet. Kevin was about to call the plumbers with his father's badge, but Gwen stopped him.

"Let's enjoy the silence," she said, and she leaned over and kissed him. Sure, enjoying the silence was their excuse, but deep down, they wanted to prove they weren't just kids playing make believe. That Argit was only trying to get a rise out of them.

After a few seconds, the spell silencing Argit dissipated. He wasn't sure if Gwen intended to do it, so he stayed silent. He still scowled, though, especially when Kevin crawled across the divider between him and Gwen. They made out passionately and Argit couldn't help but gag.

"I'm going out for a smoke," he said. They didn't pay any attention. Teenage hormones, Argit assumed. He liked to pretend he was immune to all that gross romance stuff, despite being the same age as them.

He refused to look back at the car behind him. He hadn't traveled far, as he figured Kevin and Gwen were planning something painful for when he ran away. He focused on the smoke billowing around him.

He stole a glance back at the car. I seemed the lovebirds had reclined the seat they'd been making out on. He didn't want to know what they were doing that needed the seat reclined. Blech. Gross.

Argit occupied himself with unlocking the handcuffs with his quills. Easy. He'd done it so many times before. He decided he'd just walk away. But that meant looking at the car to make sure the coast was clear, and the car was not something he felt like looking at. He'd be in so much trouble if he saw Gwen's boobs, even accidentally.

He decided to just start walking without looking back. He heard no complaints. He made it to an intersection when he realized something rather important: he had no idea where he was going. The street signs didn't help at all. He had no choice but to go back. "Goddammit," he said, but nobody was around to chastise him for swearing.

He started walking back, and he saw headlights in the distance. They were coming closer. He stood his ground in the middle of the road, and the car stopped in front of him.

"Didn't think you'd get away, did you?" Asked Gwen. She was smirking at him, and Argit hated it. He lit another cigarette, and walked towards the car door.

"Not in the car!" Kevin said. He didn't want the smoke to ruin the nice upholstery. "Well where am I supposed to go?" Argit replied, exhaling smoke defiantly. He tried not to cough. He really didn't smoke often, but he was feeling defiant.

Again, Kevin pulled the car over. The night air was cold now that Argit wasn't walking. He refused to shiver in front of Kevin, though. He was going to smoke outside for as long as it took to convince them to give up and let him go.

"Just throw it on the ground and hop in the car!" Gwen said. "I'm tired of waiting." "Patience is a virtue," Argit said. "So is sobriety," Gwen replied.

"I'm not drunk," Argit said. "Your decision making coulda fooled me," Kevin said. "Come on, it's fifty degrees out. Stop being so immature and get into the car!"

Argit threw the cigarette on the ground, not because he was done with it or because he was giving up, but because he felt like being dramatic and throwing something.

"I'm the immature one? You two can't keep your hands off each other. You're like a kid who learnt a new swear word! Show some damn restraint." He said. He wanted to say more, but Kevin opened the car door and was climbing out. "Sorry!" Said Argit, intimidated, and he climbed into the back seat.

They drove off in silence.


End file.
